Combo Cards
There are two cards available for each combination-weapon available in Dead Rising 2: an inferior Scratch Card and a superior Combo Card. Both cards indicate the two weapons required to build the combo weapon. Possessing the Combo Card grants the player a PP bonus when using that weapon and also allows the player to employ that weapon's secondary attack. Unlike Scratch Cards, which are only obtained by combining eligible weapons into a Combo Weapon (or buying items from a pawnshop), Combo Cards can be earned through a variety of ways: *By learning about a possible combination by examining items and posters throughout the environment. *From leveling up. *By defeating certain Psychopaths. *By rescuing certain Survivors. List of Combo Cards The following Combo Cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and will carry over into Dead Rising 2: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): Create this weapon using a maintenance room. *Paddlesaw (Paddle + Chainsaw):Create this weapon using a maintenance room. *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket): By level up. *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork): Defeat Jed Wright. *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): The following Combo Cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case West. Some of them will return in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *Sterilizer (Syringe Gun + Chemicals): By level up. *Zap N' Shine (Floor Buffer + Electric Prod): By level up. *Impact Blaster (Blast Frequency Gun + Impact Hammer): By level up. *Shocker (Defibrillator + Medical Tray): By level up. *Lightning Gun (Blast Frequency Gun + Electric Prod): By level up. *Reaper (Sickle and a Katana Sword): By level up. *Laser Gun (Laser Sword + Lighting Gun): Obtained after saving Jerry Sampson. The following Combo Cards can be obtained in ''Dead Rising 2'': Combo Cards unlocked by saving survivors *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): Unlocks by saving LaShawndra Dawkins. *Plate Launcher (Plates + Cement Saw): Found during the mission Tape It Or Die 1. *Blazing Aces (Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die members. *Exsanguinator (Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members. *Power Guitar (Electric Guitar + Amplifier): Unlocks by saving the members of Angel Lust. Combo Cards unlocked by defeating psychopaths *Flamethrower (Gasoline Canister + Water Gun): Defeat Brent Ernst (AKA: Slappy). *Rocket Launcher (Rocket Fireworks + Lead Pipe): Defeat Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck. *Snowball Cannon (Fire Extinguisher +Water Gun ): Defeat Evan MacIntyre. Combo Cards Found by location *Spiked bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): By playing the first mission. *Paddle (Paddle + Chainsaw): Unlock by examining the "Paddle Party Massacre" poster in the Silver Strip in front of Slot Ranch Casino. *Tenderizers (MMA Gloves + Box of Nails): Unlock by examining the "Blood Round 4" poster in Royal Flush Plaza north of Stylin' Toddlers. *Laser Sword (Gems + Flashlight): Unlock by examining the "Laser Knight" poster at the back of the Paradise Platinum Screens theater on Platinum Strip. *Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG): Unlock by examining the poster for the Clint Rockfoort movie "Stop or my Bear will Shoot!" outside the men's bathroom in the Yucatan Casino. *Snowball Cannon (Fire Extinguisher +Water Gun): Unlock by Examining the "Dr. Brainfreeze" poster on the second floor of the Palisades Mall. (Between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U) *Holy Arms (Training Sword + Box of nails): Found by examining the "Pit Viking" poster in the Atlantica Casino near the fortune park entrance. *Blambow (Bow and Arrow + Dynamite): Found by examining the movie poster "The Revenginator" on the south side of Cucina Donnacci . *Burning Skull (Bull Skull + Motor Oil ): Found by paying the Fortune Teller outside of One Little Duck Bingo $1,200,000. Combo Cards Found by leveling up *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper) *Pole Weapon (Push Broom + Machete) *Air Horn (Pylon + Any Spray Paint) *Gem Blower (Leaf Blower + Gems) *Fountain Lizard (Lizard Mask + Fountain Fireworks) *Hacker (Flashlight + Computer Case) *Heliblade (Toy Helicopter + Machete) *Flaming Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil) *Electric Chair (Wheelchair + Battery) *Ripper (Cement Saw + Saw Blade) *Fire Spitter (Toy Spitball Gun + Tiki Torch) *Sticky Bomb (Lawn Dart + Dynamite) *Driller (Power Drill + Spear) *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket) *Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) *Dynameat (Hunk of Meat+ Dynamite) *Electric Rake (Battery + Leaf Rake) *Parablower (Leaf Blower + Parasol) *Hail Mary (Football + Grenade) *Roaring Thunder (Battery + Goblin Mask) *Blitzkrieg (Electric Chair + (Merc Assault Rifle or LMG or Assault Rifle)) *Super Slicer (Servbot Mask + Lawnmower) *Beer Hat (Beer + Construction Hat) *Handychipper (Wheelchair + Lawnmower) *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork) *Auger (Pitchfork + Drill Motor) *Infernal Arms (Training Sword + Motor Oil) *Porta-Mower (2"x4" + Lawnmower) *Freezer Bomb (Fire Extinguisher + Dynamite) *Spear Launcher (Spear + Leaf Blower) *Tesla Ball (Bingo Ball Cage + Battery) *Super B.F.G (Blast Frequency Gun + Amplifier) Secret Combo Card *Wingman (Nectar+Queen) You obtain the card after creating this weapon Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons